


Music for Your Troubled Soul

by You_are_perfect



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Budding Love, Comfort, Drabble, Future, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Male Friendship, One-Shot, What-If, there's also backstreet boy lyrics here lol, unbeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: Hide had been feeling down lately, especially with the responsibility and the burden that he had to carry on for the sake of the peace. He was lucky that at the very least, he could go to someone that treated him like he was nothing more than a friend.





	Music for Your Troubled Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to make a fic between Ikuma and Hide. It be a wonderful cherry on the top to make Kaneki feeling jealous to see their newfound friendship.

”What’s wrong with you, Hide? You look like a cat that just lose their kitten,”.

Hide lifted up his head to look at the owner of the voice. Hidden behind the scarf, Hide smiled softly at the sight of Ikuma. Like always, he always carried around his guitar wherever he goes.

”It’s nothing, Ikuma. I’m just… taking a breath around here,” Hide sighed “The snow is nice today, don’t you think?”

Ikuma sat down next to Hide, putting his guitar on top his lap “Yeah, it’s nice today,”.

The two of them went quiet, letting their conversation ended just like that. However, it was a comfortable silence between them. No words needed to be exchanged because to them, it was already good enough for them to be in each other’s presence.

Ever since Furuta dead, Hide had to handle CCG together with Marude-san and Matsuri-san. At first, he did not want to get involved anymore in this charade. To him, his job was finally done when the big bad guy was dead and Kaneki finally received the peace he deserved. However, he could not walk away when Matsuri-san convinced him that his presence was vital in order to ensure the peace between human and ghouls. Besides, he had history with Kaneki. Him being Kaneki’s (former) best friend made it easier for Kaneki to cooperate with CCG.

It would be a wonderful symbolic, a union between two best friend from two different species.

Realizing that it was important for him to stay, Hide reluctantly agreed. And so, he made sure that he was around with Kaneki whenever it was necessary. If there was any meeting between human and ghouls, Hide always get involved to get a ‘yes’ from the ‘King’. It made things more smoothly with him around seeing that Kaneki only trusted Hide’s judgement among the human.

Hide tried to make sure to be the best friend that he used to be with Kaneki. Cracked few jokes, teased him with some of his ghouls’ companion and telling him how lucky he was to be Touka’s husband. Unlike Kaneki, Hide knows how to keep a lie for the longest time. Why do you think Kaneki did not know that Hide was alive for all this years until he made his entrance?

But, it was getting tiring. This mask that he put on to make sure Kaneki would not go berserk; it was too much to handle. Even so, he could not complain anything about it to anyone else including Marude-san. That old man was like a father that he never had, the last thing he wanted to do was making him worried about his condition. He already had too much on his plate.

With Ikuma, Hide felt… normal. Like, he was just a random young man who roamed around Tokyo with no big purpose in this world. Being with Ikuma reminded him the old times when he was just a regular university student who loves foreign music and interesting stuff. Hide never told Ikuma how his presence was enough to make Hide forget about the burden he had to endure.

Ikuma was innocent, unlike Hide who had seen the hard world beyond its veil.

”You know Hide,” Ikuma finally break the silence “Music can be a remedy for a troubled soul. Some would say it could heal you from the inside. And you, my friend, looks like in need for some healing,”.

Ikuma picked up his guitar and started to sing.

_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine_

_I'm leavin' my life in your hands_

_People say I'm crazy and that I am blind_

_Risking it all in a glance_

_And how you got me blind is still a mystery_

_I can't get you out of my head_

_Don't care what is written in your history_

_As long as you're here with me_

Hide giggled, but not because he found it was funny. In fact, he was touched to know that Ikuma was singing one of the songs from his favourite boyband long time ago. He could not believe his ears that Ikuma still remembered.

_I don't care who you are_

_Where you're from_

_What you did_

_As long as you love me_

_Who you are_

_Where you're from_

_Don't care what you did_

_As long as you love me_

_Every little thing that you have said and done_

_Feels like it's deep within me_

_Doesn't really matter if you're on the run_

_It seems like we're meant to be_

Few people looked at them, appeared to be confused or amused to see a young man with his guitar playing a foreign song underneath a lamppost toward a man in his scarf. Ikuma paid no attention to those strangers. As a matter of fact, he kept on singing to his human friend who gave him the coffee when he almost starved to the death during one of his early days in this big city.

_I don't care who you are (who you are)_

_Where you're from (where you're from)_

_What you did_

_As long as you love me (I don't know)_

_Who you are (who you are)_

_Where you're from (where you're from)_

_Don't care what you did_

_As long as you love me (yeah)_

_I've tried to hide it so that no one knows_

_But I guess it shows_

_When you look into my eyes_

_What you did and where you're comin from_

_I don't care, as long as you love me, baby_

Hide started to join in, singing together with Ikuma even when his voice was no longer like before.

_I don't care who you are (who you are)_

_Where you're from (where you're from)_

_What you did_

_As long as you love me (as long as you love me)_

_Who you are (who you are)_

_Where you're from (where you're from)_

_Don't care what you did (yeah)_

_As long as you love me (as long as you love me)_

The two of them danced around the bench, fooling around underneath the fallen snow. As if there was nobody around them witnessing their antics, the two friend with different background kept on singing with all their heart.

_Who you are (who you are)_

_Where you're from_

_What you did_

_As long as you love me_

_Who you are (who you are)_

_Where you're from (where you're from)_

_As long as you love me_

_Who you are_

_As long as you love me_

_What you did (I don't care)_

_As long as you love me_

When they were done, the two of them panted for some breath. They stared to each other’s eyes, and then burst into laughing. Hide had to wipe off his tears after realizing what he had done. If people saw him being like this, no one would have guessed that he used to be a hunted man by one of the powerful organization in this world.

”Now that’s how my first friend in Tokyo should sounded like!” Ikuma beamed “You looked much better laughing than being depressed like an old guy who just lost his wife,”.

”Geez, what a weird analogy to put on me,” Hide punched lightly on Ikuma’s shoulder “But seriously man, thank you. I really needed that,”.

”Don’t sweats on it. We’re friends, remember? Friends always helped each other out,”.

Hide found it odd. Those words, they almost similar with his whenever he tried to assure Kaneki to not worry about him. How the tables have turned…

”I know I can’t do so much for you,” Ikuma scratched at the back of his head “But if you ever need someone to listen, someone to hear your problems… Well, I’m all ears,”.

Hide smiled again before pulling the ghouls into his hug “Thank you, Ikuma,”.

The ghouls hesitated for a while, but then wrapping his arm around the human “No, thank you,” he whispered softly for himself.

***

Kaneki was looking for Hide around for a while, but he did not expect to see Hide within someone’s embrace. Specifically, within another ghoul’s arm that he know nothing of.

On his first instinct, Kaneki wanted to rip off that ghoul away from his best friend. How dare he touch someone so important to his life as easily like that?! Kaneki was Hide’s best friend, he was the only person in this world in this world that deserved his undivided attention.

However, looking at Hide who appeared so content in that hug, making Kaneki think twice of his action. For the longest time, he never saw Hide being so peaceful and serene just like this. Probably that no-name ghoul had done something good to Hide if the human reacted so peacefully like this.

Kaneki placed his hand to his left chest, feeling something uncomfortable inside him. His throat felt bile and his stomach was sick. Something irrational popped out inside the back of his head.

_What’s wrong with me? Why do I feel like… angry?_


End file.
